Interludio
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Han pasado dos semanas desde que la puerta del Mundo Digital se cerró. Me pregunto cuándo se abrirá de nuevo. " La historia de los niños elegidos no se detiene.
1. 18 de agosto de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Interludio  
** _Historia de dos años y medio_

* * *

 **Agosto, 18.**

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que la puerta del Mundo Digital se cerró._

 _Mamá y papá me abrazaron tan fuerte cuando me vieron que sentía que me ahogaba. Takeru-kun y yo fuimos a buscarlos después de llegar a Odaiba en ese vagón de tren en el que viajamos de regreso. Él me dijo que teníamos que mostrarles que estábamos bien porque seguramente se preocuparon en nuestra ausencia y eso fue lo que hicimos._

 _Takeru se reía de mi rostro cuando mi papá me cargó en sus brazos para ir a buscar a los demás pero... yo me sentía muy mal de que se hubiesen preocupado por mí. No me gusta que sigan sufriendo así por mi causa, parece que lo han hecho desde siempre. Sé que no puedo decirles que no se preocupen por mi salud, ellos lo hacen porque me quieren, porque han tenido que llevarme al hospital muchas veces y tuvieron que dejarme allí más tiempo del que les gusta pensar... Pero quisiera que no lo hicieran._

 _Desde que puedo recordar han sentido mucha inquietud por lo que me ocurra. Todos ellos, mis padres y mi hermano._

 _Nada me habría pasado en el Mundo Digital porque yo estaba con mi onii-chan y pese a que tuve fiebre, las cosas no fueron tan malas. Taichi me protegía siempre, él nunca ha dejado de hacerlo. Tailmon también me cuidaba mucho. Y con los demás niños, sabía que estaría bien._

 _Pero, ¿sabes algo bueno? Desde que regresé, siento que estoy mucho más fuerte. De hecho, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor. Taichi no me creía al principio, cuando le pedía que me llevase al parque al atardecer después de que el otoño comenzase y hasta mi mamá se mostraba inquieta cuando salía con él y nos atrapaba un viento helado, pero... Es como si ya no me sintiese tan cansada como antes. Kido-san, el doctor que siempre me atiende y que al parecer es el padre de Jou-san, ha dicho que estoy mucho mejor también._

 _Me gusta sentirme así. Me gusta no tener que quedarme en casa cuando el viento es más fresco y ver que las hojas se vuelven amarillas conforme pasan los días. Taichi todavía se preocupa y se pone nervioso si no me abrigo bien pero trato de mostrarle que ya no soy una niña débil, que tiene que dejar de angustiarse tanto por mí causa. Sé que él tampoco necesita quedarse en casa, encerrado._

 _¿Si extraño a Tailmon? Claro que sí. Mi querida Tailmon. Ha sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Pese a que estuvimos muy poco juntas, yo siempre sentí... sentí que la conocía desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿por qué habrá sido? Sabía que podía creer en ella, lo sabía. Recuerdo que cuando los vi la primera vez parecían ojos nublados, muy tristes._

 _Pero, luego Wizardmon nos dio el digivice y todo se sintió... bien. Mejor que bien. En su lugar._

 _Es triste pensar en Wizardmon._

 _Espero que Tailmon esté cuidando bien de sí misma. Ahora tiene una familia que la quiere, espero que no lo olvide y que siga sonriendo. Sé muy bien que no va a poder borrar los recuerdos tristes que tiene pero seguro que los demás hacen que se sienta mejor. Patamon la cuidará mucho... ya que son muy amigos. ¡Y Agumon! Se parece tanto a nuestro primer Koromon que siento que es inevitable quererlo. Es una pena que no sea el mismo. O tal vez, ¿lo es? En realidad, no estoy segura y no sé sí quiero preguntárselo a Taichi._

 _A veces me hace falta mi silbato. Extraño el sonido que hacía porque siempre me recordaba a cuando Koromon, nuestro Koromon —mío y de mi hermano—, tuvo que enfrentarse al ave gigante en las calles de Hikarigaoka hace cuatro años. Al Koromon que estuvo poco tiempo con nosotros, unas pocas horas, pero que también nos cuidó mucho cuando hizo falta. Mi amigo, nuestro amigo. El primer digimon que conocimos... ¡Oh! No me apena el haberselo dado a Tailmon. Prefiero que ella lo tenga, una excusa para volver a encontrarnos, quizá._

 _Además, así no se olvidará de mí, como yo tampoco olvidé a los digimon en el tiempo que estuvimos separados._

* * *

¿Historia de dos años y medio? Porque está basado libremente en el CD drama de Digimon que habla sobre lo que pasó con los chicos en ese tiempo intermedio entre Adventure y 02.

Empecé a escribir esto como parte del reto de Karyatoz pero, en algún momento, tomó una vía independiente y pensé que era mejor hacer dos cosas separadas. Me gusta la idea de narrar los pensamientos/sucesos que se viven como si se escribiesen en un diario, pero sin llegar a serlo. Probablemente sea solo el lado de Hikari de la historia, pero no descarto escribir desde la perspectiva de Takeru en algún momento.

Gracias por leer.


	2. 21 de agosto de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Agosto, 21.**

 _Soñé con Piemon anoche. Con su mirada. Con su voz._

 _Podía sentir el frío y el miedo. Todo, otra vez. Y mi hermano no estaba allí, Tailmon y los demás tampoco... Y yo solamente podía tomar la mano de Takeru-kun mientras caíamos al vacío..._

 _Cuando me desperté pensé en la luz amarilla del emblema de la esperanza y en el ángel que nos protegía... Y me hizo sentir mejor._

 _Taichi encendió la luz y me dijo que me escuchó quejarme en sueños. Mi hermano siempre está allí para mí, no sé qué es lo que haría sino estuviera. Está dormido ahora, siempre se queda a dormir junto a mí cuando tengo pesadillas pero..._

 _No quiero volver a dormir por ahora._

 _Por cierto, hablando sobre ángeles... ¿No es curioso que Tailmon y Patamon se transformen en ángeles? Supongo que tienen que ver con nuestros emblemas pero no lo entiendo mucho. Takeru-kun y yo nos reíamos sobre eso porque... ¡ellos no se parecen en nada hasta que se transforman a esa forma! Los digimon pueden cambiar a cualquier cosa al parecer, no sé si existe algo que no puedan ser._

 _Me gustaría conocer la forma mega de Tailmon... Seguro que sería tan hermosa como Angewomon._


	3. 25 de agosto de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Agosto, 25.**

 _Mimi-san quería que fuera a una pijamada con ella y Sora-san. Cuando volvimos del Mundo Digital nos habíamos quedado a dormir juntos, una vez pero Mimi-san dijo que, esta vez, debía ser sin los demás chicos. Era una idea extraña y Taichi estaba molesto que nadie lo hubiese invitado cuando lo escuchó. Mi pobre hermano, su cara fue muy graciosa cuando Mimi-san le dijo que era solo para chicas así que él estaba prohibido, igual que todos los chicos. A mí me gustaba pasar tiempo con Sora-san desde que la conocía —ella me ayuda mucho para calmar a Taichi y siempre es tan amable y cariñosa— y Mimi-san no dejaba de decir que nos divertiríamos juntas las tres así que, solamente tenía que convencer a mi mamá._

 _No fue díficil: estaba feliz de que yo tuviese nuevas amigas._

 _La casa de los Tachikawa me pareció muy bonita desde que la vi por primera vez. A Tachikawa Satoe-san no le gusta que le digan señora y es casi tan alegre como su hija. El papá de Mimi-san estaba trabajando y llegó muy tarde, pero fue también muy amable._

 _¿En realidad? Fue divertido. Mimi-san nos hizo ver películas, muchas películas de amor... Además comimos dulces, muchos dulces... Demasiados dulces. A Mimi-san le encantan._

 _Y también me contaron algunas cosas de las que me perdí por no estar con ellas en el Mundo Digital. Algunas cosas ya me habían contado pero otras fueron nuevas. Al parecer, cuando Taichi volvió a casa fue porque hubo una pelea con un digimon. Él estuvo aquí unas horas pero en el Mundo Digital fueron meses. Sora-san me dijo que fue la primera en separarse del grupo para ir a buscar a mi hermano... Mimi-san se fue después de tener una discución con Yamato-san. Y fue Taichi quién se encargó de reunirlos así que por eso se convirtió en su líder. Él nunca me contaría cosas así, ¿sabes? Creo que le da un poco de vergüenza. Pero a mí me alegra saberlo._

 _Mimi-san terminó discutiendo con Sora-san. Y es que Sora-san piensa muy extraño: cree que las cosas tienen una razón pero no piensa que existan cosas predestinadas. ¿No es lo mismo? Mimi-san cree en amores predestinados y le dijo a Sora-san era una portadora del amor... Muy rara. Entonces, discutieron. Mimi-san quería preguntarme que opinaba pero Sora-san dijo que yo todavía era muy pequeña para opinar sobre eso. Supongo que llegaron a una conclusión pero me quedé dormida a la mitad y no sé cuál fue el final._

 _No sé si existen los amores destinados pero mi mamá y mi papá se han amado desde que se conocieron y superaron muchas cosas juntos, no podría imaginarlos separados. ¿No es esa una clase de amor destinado?_


	4. 29 de agosto de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Agosto, 29.**

 _Las vacaciones de verano casi acaban. Es bueno empezar las clases de nuevo, creo. Hay demasiado tiempo libre en casa y muy poco que hacer. Taichi no está tan animado como siempre —algo está mal y creo que tiene que ver con Agumon— pero creo que le hará bien volver a la escuela, también. Para distraerse. Además, seguramente volverá a interesarse en el soccer porque los torneos de fultbol siempre le animan._

 _Me siento mucho mejor que antes del verano y Kido-san dice que todo salió bien con mi control médico. Es... es como si el Mundo Digital me hubiese ayudado a sanar._

 _Espero poder mantenerme al corriente en este semestre... Quizá hasta pueda hablar con alguien más que mi compañera de pupitre._

 _Mis amigos del jardín materno se dispersaron en otras escuelas primarias, eramos muy pequeños y perdí contacto con ellos. En primer grado no solía tener muchos compañeros que se interesasen por mí, ¿quién lo haría? Era la niña enfermiza que apenas asistía a clases. La única que puedo recordar es Ayane-chan, que siempre me daba las tareas cuando me ausentaba y era amable conmigo cuando nos tocaba sentarnos juntas._

 _Ayane-chan es muy buena conmigo pero... ella tiene sus amigas y soy la niña rara que casi nunca sale de su casa porque está débil. ¿Y si le hablo pero no les agrado?_

 _¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener a alguien a quién le pudiese contar todo (hasta mis pesadillas), así como mi hermano tiene a Sora-san. Además de Takeru-kun, a quién no he visto desde hace semanas, no tengo muchos amigos de mi edad. En Hikarigaoka quedaron algunos de los que conocía de pequeña y no he podido asistir mucho a la escuela este año... Así que la mayoría de mis compañeros son los mismos desconocidos que el año pasado... No tengo a nadie tan cercano, salvo a Tailmon. Y ella ya no está aquí._


	5. 3 de septiembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Septiembre, 3.**

 _Viernes. Ha pasado la primera semana en la escuela y no ha estado tan mal._

 _Además, ocurrió algo curioso: tuvimos que escribir un ensayo sobre lo que hicimos este verano. No, eso no es lo raro. Pensé en escribir sobre Tailmon, los digimon y el campamento al que no fui pero que terminó llegando a donde yo estaba. No estaba segura si debía hacerlo. Pensar en Tailmon me pone triste a veces, porque no está conmigo y la echo de menos._

 _Extraño dormir con ella, era tan suave... A veces nos quedábamos despiertas mientras otros dormían, solo para estar más tiempo juntas. Creo que envidio un poco a los demás en eso._

 _Sé que ella se molestaría si me escuchase así que trato de pensar en las cosas buenas._

 _Lo curioso fue que mis compañeros mencionaron lo que pasó en agosto —me sorprendió que algunos estuvieron secuestrados por Vandemon y que sabían que se buscaba al octavo niño elegido— pero mi maestra dijo que debíamos decir la verdad, no inventar historias. ¿Será que ella no recuerda? Mi mamá se acuerda de todo perfectamente pero parece como si muchas personas lo hubiesen olvidado. No sería imposible..._

 _Aunque a Taichi le había pasado antes, ¿o no?_

 _Y hablando de mi hermano, todavía está actuando raro. Sé que no quiere que yo lo vea así pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que hay cosas que ha dejado de lado, cosas que siempre le gustaron y que ya no quiere hacer. No lo he visto jugar al futbol desde hace tiempo... Pero me ha dicho que todo está bien y él no miente así que... No sé que hacer._

 _Solo espero que pronto vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre._


	6. 11 de septiembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Septiembre, 11.**

 _Después de que iniciaron las clases no he visto a todos los chicos tanto como antes. No es que ya no nos veamos, todos vamos a la misma escuela y nos cruzamos obligadamente pero no es igual que antes._

 _Jou-san, Mimi-san, Koushiro-san son todos de diferentes grados a Taichi así que si los veo solo en la entrada o la salida de la escuela. Todos ellos siempre se toman un momento para saludarnos antes de entrar al aula o cuando nos ven en los recreos. Sora-san viene con nosotros al regresar. Yamato-san sigue un poco apartado, no sé por qué, y no he sabido mucho de Takeru-kun desde que se fue con su madre y fuimos a despedirlo, ya que es el único que no vive en Odaiba... ¿Dónde vive? Con su mamá están en Kawada pero sé que Takaishi-san es periodista y que no siempre se quedan en el mismo lugar._

 _Se siente extraño ver a mis amigos tan distantes. Me gustaría que nos volviesemos a encontrar como cuando estabamos de vacaciones. Es normal, claro, que nos hayamos visto más entonces porque teníamos más tiempo para nosotros que ahora. Nos prometimos seguir en contacto cuando llegó el último día de vacaciones y así lo habíamos hecho._

 _No me gusta que parezcan estar tan lejos._


	7. 24 de septiembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Septiembre, 24.**

 _Taichi ha estado muy triste, últimamente. Desde que la puerta al Mundo Digital se cerró ha estado desanimado, pero siento que cada vez es peor. No me gusta ver a mi hermano tan molesto y preocupado. No ha vuelto a jugar fútbol soccer, por ejemplo, ¡con lo que le gusta ese deporte! Mamá se lo ha comentado a papá y me sorprendí al escucharlo..._

 _Pensé que había vuelto a las prácticas con el equipo pero, al parecer, lo dejó._

 _Mamá le ha prometido que iremos a visitar a nuestros abuelos y mi papá le dijo que lo llevaría a ver algún campeonato si quisiera. Yo traté de sacarlo un poco de la casa, no había pensado que estaba tan triste sobre lo ocurrido._

 _Era eso lo que lo tenía tan distraído y perdido... Pero... No me había dicho nada._

 _Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?_


	8. 26 de septiembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Septiembre, 26.**

 _No somos los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que Taichi ha cambiado. Sora-san ha venido a visitarnos mucho después de la escuela. Está tratando de convencerlo de que era tonto por dejar al equipo. Algunos de sus compañeros también han llamado a casa para preguntarle cuando regresará a jugar con ellos. Taichi es el capitan y ellos lo necesitan. Pero mi hermano... parece que ya no quiere tener que ver con eso. Ni siquiera sus peleas con Yamato-san son como antes..._

 _Yo creo el único capaz de subirle el ánimo es Agumon. Ojalá pudiera hacer que se comunicasen entre sí, de algún modo. Escucharlo, o verlo, animaría mucho a mí hermano y todo es mejor cuando Taichi está feliz._

 _¿Sabes algo? No me gustaba mucho Sora-san cuando la conocí. Ella siempre se llevaba a Taichi lejos y yo no podía ir con ellos así que tenía que quedarme sola en casa y no me gustaba. Además, me parecía extraño verlos juntos antes porque parecían llevarse mal... pero sé ahora que ella lo quiere mucho y se preocupa por él, así que está bien. Entiendo, ahora. Ella me gusta más, ahora. Es díficil que Sora-san no te guste, ella es muy dulce y amable. Ella y Mimi-san son muy buenas conmigo._

 _Me gustaría mucho hablar con Tailmon. Ella me diría qué hacer._

 _¿Me echará de menos tanto como yo a ella?_


	9. 8 de octubre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Octubre, 8.**

 _Mi hermano no es el único que se siente mal por el tema de los digimon, ahora lo sé bien. El otro día, Mimi-san empezó a llorar mucho cuando mencionó a Palmon por accidente, Yamato-san y Sora-san también han evitado el tema desde hace algún tiempo, especialmente cuando hablan con mi hermano. Jou-san apenas ha dejado la escuela... Y casi ni lo vemos a la salida. Está muy dedicado a los estudios. Bueno... no he visto mucho a ninguno, últimamente. No sé si es que encontrarnos es doloroso o si les resulta triste..._

 _Me gustaría hacer que todos se sintiesen mejor pero no sé que hacer._

 _Ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo con sus compañeros digimon así que supongo que no quieren extrañarlos tanto... Y hablar de ello, duele. Lo sé, porque a veces me da tristeza pensar en Tailmon y en qué ella no está conmigo aunque estuve poco con ella._

 _Takeru-kun era el único que no parecía tan desanimado al hablar de todo esto pero a él no lo he visto desde que volvió a su casa, en Kawada. Sé que sabría qué decir para animarlos. Me dijo que Patamon y él se prometieron que volverían a verse. Yo no quiero dudar de que veré a Tailmon de nuevo... Sé que lo haré, tengo que hacerlo._

 _Además, si nuestros compañeros nos esperaron sin perder la esperanza, no deberíamos hacerlo tampoco, ¿verdad?_

 _Es nuestro turno para esperar, supongo. Que Takeru-kun también lo crea me anima mucho. ¡Si hasta Koushiro-san piensa igual que nosotros! No para de hablar de los misterios que rodean al Mundo Digital y lo que quiere descubrir. No hay duda de que es muy curioso. Mi hermano decía que también confiaba en que nos veríamos de nuevo pero... No estoy segura de que sea verdad._

 _Quisiera que fuera fácil. Que con solo cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo, las cosas se hiciesen realidad. Pero no es así..._

 _Me pregunto cuándo la puerta se abrirá de nuevo._


	10. 16 de octubre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Octubre, 16.**

 _¡Ayer hablé con Takeru-kun! Después de tanto pensar en él... Es como si me hubiese escuchado._

 _Parece que Yamato-san le dio nuestro número teléfonico y nos llamó para ver que estábamos haciendo, porque nos echaba de menos a todos. Dijo que él y su mamá están viviendo en un nuevo apartamento y que le gustaría visitarnos en vacaciones._

 _Mi hermano dice que es un niño muy valiente y estoy de acuerdo. En el Mundo Digital, Takeru-kun siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo y no me había dejado sola nunca, ni siquiera contra Piemon. Incluso cuando tenía miedo, era casi tan valiente como Taichi._

 _Fue bueno saber de él otra vez. Espero poder verlo de nuevo pronto._


	11. 23 de octubre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Octubre, 23.**

 _Ayane-chan me invitó a su casa el día de ayer. Hicimos tarea, jugamos con unos videojuegos que me recordaron a los digimon...Tengo que preguntarle el nombre, porque lo olvidé. ¡Seguro que a Taichi le encanta!_

 _Además conocí a sus padres. Mihara Azumi-san sonreía mucho y me dijo que su hija no llevaba muchas amigas a su casa, en realidad._

 _Me alegró mucho que Ayane-chan me considere su amiga, no me siento tan sola ahora._

 _También me dijo que ahora yo sonreía más y que iba más a la escuela, que no me veía tan triste como antes. El problema de cuando tienes que pasar mucho tiempo en cama es que pierdes cosas que otros muchos dan por sentado. Le dije que ahora estaba bien de salud._

 _¿Acaso me veían siempre triste? No lo entiendo, ¡siempre trato de sonreír a todos!_

 _Las matématicas son díficiles, por cierto._


	12. 7 de noviembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Noviembre, 7.**

 _¡La puerta al Mundo Digital se abrió!_

 _Fue porque Agumon llamó a Taichi, ¿no es increíble? Todavía no entiendo mucho, mi hermano sabe menos (o no quiere explicarme)._

 _Taichi estaba muy emocionado cuando comenzó a contarme lo que pasó. Mamá y yo habíamos salido de compras y Taichi se quedó solo en casa: no había querido venir con nosotras. Papá, como siempre, se había ido a trabajar y no regresaba a casa hasta tarde. Mi hermano me dijo que escuchó **mi** silbato, de repente, y que corrió por toda la casa buscando su digivice (lo que explica, bueno, el gran desorden en el dormitorio que había cuando volví). _

_Y me contó..._

 _¡Me contó que vio a Tailmon y los otros en la pantalla de la computadora de papá! Dijo que fue igual a la primera vez que un digihuevo salió de allí en medio de la noche. Parece extraño que ahora recuerde todo ya que cuando se lo mencioné antes parecía muy confuso. Tal vez fue porque encontró a los digimon y vivió todo de nuevo._

 _Fue muy emocionante saber que la puerta al Mundo Digital se había abierto pero... Me hubiese gustado estar presente cuando ocurrió. Para poder hablar con nuestros amigos._

 _Ojalá los hubiese podido ver también._

 _¿Por qué no esperó a que volviese antes de cerrar la puerta? Taichi-baka._

 _Me encerré en el cuarto con Miko y mamá se estaba riendo cuando le contaba a papá que Taichi estuvo parado junto a la puerta, tratando de explicarme a gritos que no fue su culpa, que la puerta se había cerrado sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sabía que él tenía razón, que estaba siendo mala pero... ¡era tan injusto! Yo también quería ver a los digimon otra vez.. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber una conexión cuando yo no estaba en casa? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con Tailmon ahora mismo?_

 _Taichi tenía una cara tan culpable cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación que no podía seguir enojada con él. Le pedí que me contará todo con detalles y, para mi sorpresa, se rió muy fuerte antes de empezar otra vez con la historia. Y dijo que tenía muchas ganas de volver a jugar al futbol ahora porque había prometido a su compañero que se iba a esforzar el doble. A pesar de todo, me alegraba mucho verlo más animado._

 _Se parecía más al Taichi de siempre._

 _Era la primera vez que lo veía tan contento después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo..._

 _¡Tengo que contárselo a Takeru-kun! Voy a llamarlo para contarle lo que pasó. Seguro que se alegrará mucho por tener noticias de nuestros amigos digimon. También se pondría feliz de saber que Taichi es de nuevo Taichi._

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo está libremente inspirado en el segmento de _"Silbato"_ del CD Drama, donde nuestro elegido del valor cuenta que pudo ver a Agumon por primera vez después de que la puerta se cerró. En teoría la puerta se ha "abierto" varias veces en esos dos años entre Adventure y 02, pero nunca fue permamente como si ocurrió después.

El silbato de Hikari es un _misterio_ en sí mismo, cada vez estoy más convencida de ello. Es un sonido muy importante en la serie.


	13. 10 de noviembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Noviembre, 10.**

 _Cuando mi hermano le contó a los demás lo que ocurrió el fin de semana, parecía que algo había cambiado en la cara de todos nuestros amigos. Koushiro-san no dejaba de hacer preguntas y Mimi-san lloraba pero reía al mismo tiempo, diciendo que esperaba que la próxima vez le tocase a ella. Incluso Yamato-san se permitió relajarse un poco... Y Jou-san casi suelta los libros que llevaba cuando se detuvo para escucharnos. No había visto sonreír a Sora-san tanto desde hacía tiempo..._

 _Fue lo más cerca de estar juntos que estuvimos en mucho tiempo. Solo nos faltaba Takeru-kun. Pero sé que él se pudo muy feliz con la noticia._

 _Hablamos un poco más de los digimon y hasta parece que todos empiezan a pensar que es posible que nos encontremos de nuevo, como si las esperanzas volviesen a crecer. No había visto tan contentos a los chicos desde el verano. Taichi estaba más animado que nunca y nos dijo que no teníamos que perder la fe de que nos volveríamos a encontrar, que Agumon ya le enseñó lo tonto que estaba siendo por serlo, que teníamos que confiar en nuestros digimon y que seguramente ellos nos echaban de menos tanto como nosotros a ellos. Nos animó a todos verlo tan feliz. Taichi tiene algo de eso, de contagiar sus estados de ánimo._

 _Fue bueno verlo hablar así, además. Taichi puede dar muy buenos discursos cuando quiere. ¡Es el mejor!_

 _Yamato-san me dijo que si Takaishi-san puede, va a traer a Takeru-kun a Odaiba durante unos días de el receso escolar, para las celebraciones de fin de año. También dijo algo sobre los acuerdos del divorcio pero yo no entiendo mucho de que se trata. Tampoco estoy segura de si quiero saber._

 _Me gustaría que Takeru-kun viniese, siempre me dan ganas de sonreír cuando él está presente._

* * *

 **N/A** : No sé mucho sobre los acuerdos de divorcio en Japón. Una vez que los padres se separan rara vez vuelven a tener contacto así que los Ishida-Takaishi son muy _liberales_ en ese sentido (quizá porque se sentían culpables, ellos decían que había sido muy egoístas con toda la separación). En 02 se da a entender que Takeru se queda con Yamato y a su padre solo en agosto. Yamato lo compara con la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, dos amantes a los que solo se les permite verse una vez al año ;) No estoy segura si Yamato va a ver a su madre en alguna oportunidad pero sí que visitan a la abuela Ishida, en Shimane, juntos. Así que me tomé ciertas libertades sobre la relación familiar de estos chicos.

Esta nota quedó más larga que el capítulo en sí :D Muchas gracias por leer.


	14. 18 de noviembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Noviembre, 18.**

 _Mi hermano volvió al equipo de soccer y se queda hasta tarde para diseñar estrategias para su equipo. Sora-san me dice que es muy exigente pero creo que está feliz de que Taichi vuelva a estar bien._

 _Yo también lo estoy._

 _Mimi-san nos hizo prometer que volveríamos a quedarnos en su casa y nos presentó a sus amigas: Taako, Amy y Mi-chan. Ellas parecían amables. Yo les hablé de Ayane-chan y también de Senri-chan, que se sentó conmigo en la última clase y fue divertido. Sora-san dijo que no tenía muchas amigas y mi hermano le dijo que no importaba, que estaba bien así... No sé si eso convenció a Sora-san, ella parece querer más._

 _Parece que Mimi-san y Koushiro-san están trabajando juntos en clase. Él se dedica a explicarle cosas y ella trata de no distraerse mucho, son graciosos los dos. Jou-san también ha vuelto a saludarnos en los recreos... Cuando no está en el salón y Yamato-san no está tan solitario como antes. Cuando está cerca siempre pelea con Taichi. Es divertido verlos pelear porque parece que se divierten al hacerlo... Hasta que ya no lo hacen. Y entonces, Sora-san les pide que no discutan._

 _Me gusta que todos estén bien otra vez._


	15. 21 de noviembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Noviembre, 21.**

 _Invité a Ayane-chan a casa, porque quería devolverle la invitación del otro día (fue idea de mi mamá). Ella preparó mucha comida y no sabía si debía darle a Ayane-chan algo de eso. No se veía muy rico y mamá no siempre prepara las mejores cosas (le dije a papá que dejase algunas cosas en la nevera, ¡a él le sale mejor!)_

 _A Miko le encanta conocer gente nueva, especialmente si lo acarician y lo tocan. Ayane-chan me dijo que le gustaban los gatos así que, parece, mi querido Miko tuvo aceptación._

 _El único problema es que tuve que pedirle a Taichi que se comportase, ¡A veces es tan caprichoso!_

* * *

 **N/A** : Taichi conoce a Ayane, no me quiero imaginar la impresión que deja xDDDD


	16. 9 de diciembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Diciembre, 9.**

 _Yamato-san vino a casa con nosotros, ayer. Me sorprendí cuando se acercó para acompañarnos ya que él vive en otra dirección y nunca parecía muy entusiasmado en platicar con nadie al salir de la escuela. Dijo que quería decirnos algo importante pero no pudo hacerlo antes porque Taichi lo distrajo._

 _Koushiro-san también ha comenzado a caminar con nosotros pero él tampoco habla demasiado... A menos de que se trate de todo lo relacionado a los digimon. Mi hermano llena el espacio por nosotros. Especialmente cuando Sora-san se nos une... ¡A veces creo que pueden hablar durante horas!_

 _Taichi y Sora-san estuvieron hablando sobre sus próximos rivales de su equipo en el torneo de soccer durante casi todo el camino y Koushiro-san hacia algunos comentarios sobre el equipo (muy curioso escucharlo hablar sobre el deporte... ¡me enteré que había sido parte del club! ¿es raro que no lo haya notado antes?). A mi me gusta escuchar y al parecer a Yamato-san le gusta el fútbol así que opinó, un poco más de lo que yo esperaba._

 _Pero lo que dijo, cuando llegamos a casa, no fue lo que esperaba._

 _Al parecer, Takeru-kun y su mamá se van a ir de vacaciones durante las fechas navideñas —él no vendrá a visitarnos, como había pensado al principio— y, aunque no lo dijo, parecía que él estaba molesto por eso. Takaishi-san tiene familia en Francia y van a recibir el año allí mientras que Yamato-san y su padre permanecerán aquí._

 _Ellos no podrán verse hasta el año próximo._

 _Era una noticia muy triste. Yo no sabría que hacer si me separasen tanto de mi hermano y más en unas fechas tan importantes._

 _Aunque ya no podíamos estar juntos como antes por la distancia de nuestras casas, hablábamos por teléfono con Takeru-kun. No era lo mismo, no, pero que se fuera lejos era una idea triste, no me gustaba mucho._

 _Entiendo un poco a Yamato-san, me pregunté si Takaishi-san pensaba en su hijo mayor a menudo... Creo que debe estar tan triste como él. No la conozco mucho, realmente, pero cuando volvimos después de nuestras aventuras abrazó muy fuerte a sus dos hijos. Igual a como mamá hizo conmigo y Taichi._

 _La historia de esa familia es muy triste para mí. Me gustaría que Takeru-kun y Yamato-san estuviesen más tiempo juntos._

 _Sora-san y Taichi prometieron que haríamos algo juntos para Navidad, quizá porque veían que Yamato-san estaba muy desanimado, y Koushiro-san mencionó un juego que le propuso Mimi-san para intercambiar regalos._

 _Le dije a Yamato-san que podríamos invitar también a Takeru-kun a participar, antes de que se marchase. Me gustaría que viniese a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Yamato-san me sonrió, casi como si pudiese ver dentro de mí. No era una sonrisa feliz pero era el gesto más amigable que había hecho desde hacia tiempo. Había algo sobre él, algo muy cálido a su alrededor, cuando sonreía. Takeru-kun me había hablado mucho de su hermano cuando estábamos juntos en el Mundo Digital. Dijo que era muy bueno y protector. A mi me parecía que estaba siempre enojado cuando lo veía... Pero yo sabía muy poco sobre él como para decir algo._

 _Yamato-san debería sonreír más, le queda mejor que el ceño fruncido._

* * *

 **N/A** : Me gusta pensar que, a partir de cierto momento, Yamato pudo compartir sus inquietudes sobre Takeru con los demás. Por su historia en común, porque quería incluirlos en su vida. Poco a poco, siempre sin decir mucho y empezando con los detalles. Por eso que Yamato les cuente estás cosas me parece un gran avance. Tiene que ver mucho con que todos se habían ilusionado con quedar juntos de nuevo y él es una persona, en esencia, muy sincera.


	17. 13 de diciembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Diciembre, 13.**

 _Koushiro-san nos invitó a su casa durante el fin de semana, para arreglar cuanto antes los planes que mi hermano y Sora-san habían prometido. Creo que Izumi Yoshie-san es la persona más amable que he conocido jamás. Y prepara unas galletas deliciosas... Bueno, solo probé una porque Taichi se comió el resto antes de que alguien más llegase... pero estaba deliciosa. Mimi-san fue la siguiente en llegar, con un nuevo vestido y sin ningún sombrero. No llevaba ninguno a la escuela últimamente pero aún era extraño no ver aquel gorro rosado. Sora-san llegó después de Yamato-san y Jou-san se disculpó por la tardanza._

 _El juego del amigo invisible que nos explicó Mimi-san era sencillo aunque nunca lo había jugado. Había ocho papelitos con nuestros nombres y teníamos que elegir uno a quien le daríamos un regalo para que abriese en la Nochebuena. Se le había ocurrido gracias a su mamá y estaba muy contenta por pensar en nosotros al hacerlo. Mi hermano estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea pero yo estaba más nerviosa, ¿y si mi regalo no era agradable para el que me tocase?_

 _Además, Jou-san comentó que teníamos que fijarnos que en el papel no estuviera escrito nuestro nombre cuando hiciésemos el sorteo._

 _Mimi-san utilizó el gorro de Sora-san para poner los papelitos y yo fui la primera en sacar uno (Taichi lo sugirió porque dijo que era la más pequeña y nadie discutió, ¿por qué siempre parece ser así?) pero no pude leerlo hasta que todos eligieron. Yamato-san eligió dos veces, la segunda para Takeru-kun._

 _En el mío estaba Jou-san. Y... no, no tenía idea de que regalarle._

 _Algunos de los chicos parecían preocupados (¿acaso todos estabamos tan preocupados sobre esto? me hizo sentir mejor) pero lo bueno es que el entusiasmo de Mimi-san es siempre contagioso... Ella se veía muy, muy animada. Al final, acabamos comiendo dulces y riendo un poco sobre algunas cosas que sucedieron este año._

 _A mí hermano le tocó Mimi-san, él no sabe guardar un secreto. Caminando de regreso a casa, me preguntaba a quién le habría tocado yo._


	18. 20 de diciembre de 1999

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Diciembre, 20.**

 _¡Takeru-kun fue a casa de Koushiro-san! Sabía que vendría —por el intercambio de regalos— pero fue lindo volver a verlo. Iba a quedarse con su padre y su hermano unos días antes de irse a Francia con Takaishi-san. Sigue siendo más bajito que yo (él se quejó de eso porque al parecer creció un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos pero no lo noté) y ahora ya no tiene el mismo sombrero verde que tenía antes. Él siempre parece estar feliz y yo también estaba contenta de verlo. Tanto como Yamato-san y los otros. ¿Será que nos contagia su alegría?_

 _Intercambiamos los obsequios antes de despedirnos y Mimi-san dijo que no podía esperar para abrir el suyo así que le pidió a su madre que lo escondiese hasta Nochebuena, porque le gustaba abrir todos los regalos al mismo tiempo._

 _A Sora-san le tocó Takeru-kun, a él le tocó su hermano, a Jou-san le tocó Sora-san, a Koushiro-san le tocó Taichi y a Yamato-san le toqué yo. A Mimi-san le tocó darle un regalo a Koushiro-san y a ella, mi hermano._

 _Mi obsequio estaba envuelto en un papel color rosa y me pareció que Yamato-san se sonrojaba un poco cuando me lo tuvo que dar... Es muy tímido, pero me alegro que sonría más. Takeru me dio una nota antes de despedirse y me dijo que tenía que esperar hasta Nochebuena para abrirla porque era parte del regalo._

 _¿Sabes algo? Mimi-san hace unas deliciosas galletas también. Aunque cuando le preguntamos lo que tenían se rió y dijo que prefería mantenerlo en secreto._

 _Yo solo espero que a Jou-san le guste lo que elegí para él._


	19. 24 de diciembre de 1999

**Diciembre, 24.**

 _Mamá y papá no suelen estar mucho en casa así que aprovechamos que no tienen que trabajar para está época y nos reunimos con el resto de la familia. Mis abuelos maternos murieron hace mucho tiempo y mi mamá habla muy poco con su hermano Yuuto así que es una tradición que para estos días de fiesta nos marchasemos a casa de mis otros abuelos y nos quedamos con ellos hasta fin de año._

 _Miko también va con nosotros porque su mamá, Karu, es la gata de mi abuela Tsuki (ya tiene como doce años). Karu y Miko no se parecen mucho entre sí, a pesar de eso._

 _Cuando estamos en su casa siempre nos esperan para armar el árbol, comer dulces y en la mañana de Navidad, Taichi nos despertaba temprano para que abriesemos los regalos. ¡Me gustaba mucho está temporada! Además en la casa de mis abuelos siempre podíamos ver la nieve..._

 _Quisiera saber que me regaló Yamato-san. Taichi está impaciente por abrir los obsequios._


	20. 7 de enero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Enero, 7.**

 _Me encantan las celebraciones de fin de año, creo que son las más bonitas y especiales. Al abuelo Haruto también le encantan..._

 _¿Sabes? Él tiene los ojos del mismo color que yo y Taichi se parece mucho a él cuando era joven —eso lo dice mi abuela— así que sabemos que los dos tenemos rasgos Yagami._

 _¿Puedo decirte algo curioso? Mi abuela Tsuki canta una canción de unos niños perdidos que encontraron aventuras en un mundo mágico. Nos la cantaba para dormir y siempre me pareció mágica... Es una canción muy bonita. Mi hermano la miró sorprendido cuando la escuchó —Taichi no siempre escucha— pero cuando le preguntó quién había inventado la canción, ella solamente sonrió. Siempre me pregunté si era sólo una vieja historia... Ahora ya no tengo muchas dudas._

 _¿Serán los niños elegidos que fueron antes que nosotros? Creo que Taichi sigue pensando en eso._

 _Anoche soñé que veía a Tailmon en el mundo real, esa idea me hace muy feliz._

 _¿Alguna vez los digimon podrán estar con nosotros aquí? Tal vez debería preguntarselo a Koushiro-san._

* * *

 **N/A** : La idea de los primeros niños elegidos siempre está rondando mis historias.


	21. 11 de enero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Enero, 11.**

 _Es curioso lo rápido que pasaron las vacaciones de invierno. Estuvimos en casa de mis abuelos y volver a casa es agradable pero los echo de menos ya, no sé cuando volveremos a verlos. Mis abuelos viven lejos de Odaiba, a ellos les gusta la tranquilidad y no quieren tener mucho que ver con la ciudad, así que mis papás siempre eligen las vacaciones (a veces las de primavera pero en general las de invierno o verano) para ir a quedarnos con ellos durante un tiempo. Miko viene con nosotros para ver a Karu._

 _Para Año Nuevo nos llegaron tarjetas de todos nuestros amigos. Taichi y yo pasamos algunos días haciendo las nuestras para enviarlas a tiempo desde la casa de mis abuelos. Mi hermano odia hacer esas cosas, dice que no se le da bien pero creo que es bueno cuando quiere._

 _Koushiro-san vino a vernos el otro día, por la tarde. A mí me gusta ver lo bien que se lleva con Taichi... ¡Son tan distintos! Pero igual parece que eso no importa. Mamá dice que ellos son buenos el uno al otro, creo que la entiendo. Taichi parece mucho más tranquilo cuando está con Koushiro-san, y él se ve más alegre cuando está con mi hermano. Él nos dijo que estaba peleado con Mimi-san y le pidió a mi hermano que los ayude a volver a ser amigos pero Taichi le confesó que a Mimi-san no le gustó el regalo que le dio y que llamó a casa para quejarse con él sobre que no sabía dar buenos regalos y le hizo prometer que la próxima vez que quisiera comprarle algo a una chica, se lo preguntase a ella y lo ayudaría._ _Esto de los regalos me recuerda a que debo llamar a Takeru para agradecerle por el suyo, a Yamato-san lo vi el otro día y ya le di las gracias._

 _Mi hermano dice que Mimi-san es aterradora cuando se enfada. No pude evitar reírme cuando lo escuché, Mimi-san me parece muy agradable y dulce._

 _Yo aproveché para preguntarle a Koushiro-san sobre los digimon. No estaba muy segura si debía hacerlo pero él no se puso triste. Él parece siempre entusiasmado cuando se trata de los digimon. Dijo que él pasó parte de las vacaciones tratando de enviarle correos a Gennai-san. ¡Quizá pueda comunicarse con él y con nuestros amigos!_

 _A veces pienso que los digimon no están tan lejos de nosotros como pensamos._

* * *

 **N/A** : Sobre el intercambio navideño, eso es material futuro para un fic.


	22. 19 de enero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Enero, 19.**

 _Takeru-kun estaba muy contento cuando lo llamé. Parece que él siempre está feliz, no recuerdo haberlo visto triste antes. Hubo una vez que lo vi llorar, sí, pero era una tristeza diferente. Fue en el Mundo Digital, con Piemon. Pero él dejó de llorar para darme ánimos, para que Piemon no nos hiciese nada. Así es como Takeru-kun es. Me contó lo mucho que él y su hermano se rieron con lo que pasó en Navidad, es una anécdota que algún día le diremos a alguien pero tal vez no ahora. Es nuestro secreto. Tal vez nunca se lo diremos a Taichi, aunque mi hermano siempre se burla de Yamato-san de todos modos._

 _Mimi-chan (ella insistió mucho en que deje de ser formal con ella) y mi hermano decidieron hacer las paces. Digo que decidieron porque ella apareció en nuestra puerta hace unos días a pesar de que había estado ignorando los saludos de mi onii-chan en la escuela y le pidió que la ayude a arreglarse con Koushiro-san. Todavía no entiendo por qué pelearon ellos dos. Koushiro-san vino el otro día para pedirnos un consejo, ahora viene Mimi-chan. ¿Seguirán peleados por lo mismo o será otra cosa?_

 _Taichi dijo que solo tenía que hablar con él y disculparse, que Koushiro-san siempre escucha aunque no parezca. Mi hermano da buenos consejos cuando lo intenta de corazón._

 _Me pregunto por qué Mimi-chan odia que mi hermano la llame princesa._

 _Quien vino a visitarnos también fue Sora-chan (me dijo que si me refería a Mimi con más familiaridad, debía hacerlo también con ella), pero eso no me sorprende demasiado. Ella viene después de la escuela varias veces a la semana y hace los deberes con Taichi. Ella nos contó que vio a su papá en las vacaciones de invierno, aunque fue solo durante un par de días. También nos contó que él viaja mucho por el país (¡yo no lo sabía!) y que él es escritor y profesor de una importante universidad._

 _Sora-chan no solía hablar mucho de su familia conmigo, aunque sé que Taichi y ella son amigos desde pequeños. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Sora-chan no me gustaba al principio? Es que estaba un poco celosa._ _Me alegra mucho que ahora seamos amigas._


	23. 10 de febrero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Febrero, 10.**

 _Hace unos días recibimos la primavera en el templo, mi hermano insistió que debíamos ir todos juntos y me di cuenta que Taichi es el que más entusiasmado estaba con ello pero que a los demás le pareció una buena idea desde que él lo mencionó. Creo que mi hermano tiene el don de contagiarnos su ánimo_ _. Seguro que por eso que lo eligieron como su líder cuando estuvieron en el Mundo Digital, yo lo entiendo. Jou-san me dijo que Taichi fue el que los volvió a unir después de que estuvieron separados._

 _A veces me pregunto cuántas cosas me perdí de sus aventuras._ _Me gustaría haber estado con ellos desde el principio._

 _Mañana será el día de la fundación de Japón. Y Pronto, también será el día del amor y la amistad. Sí, dicho de esa forma, me recuerda mucho a los emblemas de Sora-chan y Yamato-san. Taichi se quejó cuando Mimi-chan lo dijo. Me pregunto si ellos tienen que celebrar este día o si quieren hacerlo, los dos son mucho más tímidos que Mimi-chan y Taichi. Él dijo que nos merecíamos tener todos un día para celebrar nuestros emblemas. Creo que a mí hermano le gusta exagerar pero los chicos se ríen mucho con sus ocurrencias y yo también._

 _Aunque sería un lindo detalle que hubiese un día para cada emblema, ¿verdad? ¿Qué día sería el mejor para el emblema de la luz? ¿y el del valor o la esperanza? Tendríamos que encontrar uno para cada uno, quizás elegir un día al azar._

 _Tal vez no hayamos estados juntos desde el principio pero estamos juntos ahora._ _Y no lo cambiaría por nada._

 _Quisiera tener algo para poder guardar todos estos momentos que compartimos y hacerlos durar para siempre._


	24. 14 de febrero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Febrero, 14._**

 _Mi papá y mi mamá siempre tienen una cena para San Valentín... Mejor dicho, mi papá hace una cena para mamá en este día (todos los años desde que recuerdo) y a veces salen de casa. Él suele pedirnos que le ayudemos con las cosas para comprar y con los regalos. Mamá siempre nos cuenta cómo fue la primera vez que le regaló Honmeichoco en este día, hace más de quince años. Ellos se conocieron cuando mi papá estaba en la universidad. Mamá vivía en Hikarigaoka y después de que se casaron, él se mudó para allá._

 _Me gusta que mamá le prepare los mismos chocolates todos los años... Es una linda tradición (aunque papá nos no debemos repetir la receta de los chocolates de mamá)_

 _La verdad es que papá cocina bastante bien y yo me pregunto si es hora de que aprenda. Mamá y Taichi tienen las mismas dotes en la cocina (aunque las de mi onii-chan son mejores), espero no haberlas heredado. Creo que debería probar algún día._

 _En la escuela prohibieron que se intercambien chocolates. Creo que es porque no todos reciben un regalo y sería muy triste que eso ocurra. Me alegra un poco. No sé si me animaría a darle chocolates a alguien en la escuela._

 _Mi hermano es tan goloso._ _¿Puedes creer que Taichi espera que yo empiece a hacer chocolates...? ¡Para él! ¡Si incluso no dudó en comerse los que Sora-chan preparó para mí! Ella nos regaló Tomochoko cuando vino a visitarnos por la tarde. S_ _e quedó con nosotros porque, al parecer, su padre iba a encontrarse con su madre para celebrar este día. Sora-chan está sonriendo más desde Navidad, me alegra mucho eso._

 _Mimi-chan también nos trajo chocolates. Los de ella eran realmente deliciosos. Creo que Sora-chan se molestó cuando Taichi dijo que eran los mejores que había probado._

 _Mi pobre hermano, él no siempre es bueno con las palabras. Sus acciones hablan mejor._

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Sora-chan que él no quiso compartir los chocolates que ella le regaló pero sí lo hizo con los de Mimi-chan?_


	25. 22 de febrero de 2000

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Febrero, 22.**

 _¿Sabes? Yamato-san y Sora-chan viven cerca de nuestro apartamento pero yo no lo había notado hasta después que nos cruzamos en el mundo digital. Sabía que Sora-chan estaba cerca pero como ella pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, no había pensado mucho en ello. Al parecer lo mismo les ocurrió a Jou-san y Koushiro-san, que viven en el mismo complejo y no se dieron cuenta hasta el año pasado cuando tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para irse a sus casas sin su profesor después del campamento de verano._

 _Me han dicho que tuvieron una odisea para llegar a casa y Taichi me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que lloró cuando abrazó a mamá. Su secreto está a salvo._

 _¿No es increíble pensar que estábamos tan cerca uno del otro y aún así no fuimos nunca tan concientes hasta ahora? Y aún con todo eso, ¡Es más sorprendente que hayamos estado todos juntos en HikariGaoka hace cinco años y hayamos visto a los digimon al mismo tiempo!_

 _Tal vez, como dijo Mimi-chan, sí existe el destino y todos teníamos que encontrarnos de algún modo, en algún momento y el Mundo Digital fue parte de todo. Takeru-kun tambien lo cree._

 _Mamá siempre se ríe cuando ve que hablo con él, yo no la entiendo._

 _Por suerte, ella sí se acuerda de los digimon y no tengo que guardar secreto en nuestras comunicaciones, o las que tengo con mi hermano y los demás chicos cuando nos visitan. No estoy tan segura sobre papá... ¡es tan distraído para algunas cosas!_ _Todavía me pregunto por qué no todo el mundo recuerda a los digimon o lo que pasó en agosto._ _¿Algún día lo sabremos? No sé si todas mis preguntas tienen respuesta. Tal vez no las necesiten._


	26. 3 de marzo de 2000

**Marzo, 3.**

 _Hori Senri-chan me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _He sido compañera de Senri-chan desde primer grado y no recordaba haber compartido más tiempo juntas que el que pasabamos en la escuela. No vino a mi casa y yo tampoco fui a la suya antes pero... igual agradecí que pensara en mí._

 _¿Tengo que pedirle a Mimi-san que me ayude a elegir qué comprarle? No lo sé. Ella aconsejó a Taichi con un broche para Sora-san cuando él tuvo que hacerle un regalo y no salió muy bien..._

 _Igual, no puedo pedirle ayuda ahora. Mimi-san se irá de vacaciones a Hawai._  
 _Parece que su familia viaja mucho por el trabajo de su padre. Nunca he salido de Japón así que le pedí que enviase fotografías de su viaje._

 _Prometió enviar muchas postales. Y que un día me llevaría en un viaje._

 _Es difícil no creer en Mimi-chan._

* * *

 **N/A** : Pude recuperar este archivo desde mi disco duro así que estoy feliz. Los siguientes capítulos siguen las líneas, muy superficialmente, de _Our War Game._

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	27. 9 de marzo de 2000

**Marzo, 9.**

 _Yamato-san nos recordó que en unos pocos días es el cumpleaños de Takeru-kun._

 _No recordaba que era el 13 de este mes. Quiero comprarle un regalo pero no creo poder llevárselo. Él también me dijo que, si quería darle algo, simplemente se lo diera porque van a visitar a su abuela durante las vacaciones y probablemente Takeru-kun estaría feliz de recibir una sorpresa. Eso me hizo pensar que debería comprarle su regalo pronto._

 _¿Qué será? Bueno... El otro día vi un llavero que me recordó a Patamon, creo que le gustará._

 _¡Mañana le diré a Taichi que me acompañe a la tienda! Voy a fijarme si alguno se parece a Tailmon._


	28. 12 de marzo del 2000

**Marzo, 12.**

 _Sigo sin saber qué puedo comprarle a Senri-chan para su cumpleaños. ¡Es igual a cuándo no sabía que regalarle a Jou-san! Pero incluso a él lo conozco más que a ella._

 _¿Por qué soy tan indecisa con los regalos? Ojalá todos fueran tan fáciles de elegir como el de Takeru-kun._

 _¿Sora-san me aconsejará? Tal vez no quiera venir a casa, sigue molesta con Taichi por lo que ocurrió. Bueno, ella siempre parece molesta con Taichi aunque no sé si siempre es así. Creo que un poco la entiendo pero yo nunca puedo enojarme durante mucho tiempo con él._

 _Puede ser tan molesto (o un tonto). Pero él es... Taichi._


	29. 25 de marzo de 2000

**Marzo, 25.**

 _¿Te he contado sobre lo que ocurrió en las vacaciones de primavera?_

 _¿La fiesta de Senri-chan? Estuvo bien. Aunque no es a lo que me refería. Mamá tuvo razón en decir que me preocupaba mucho por no saber que hacer. Ayane-chan pasó a buscarme con su papá y en la puerta de la casa de Senri-chan estaban las otras chicas —la idea era que llegasemos todas juntas para sorprenderla—, cosa que resultó muy bien porque la festejada estaba realmente alegre. No sé bien que decir de Senri-chan, todavía no la conozco mucho... salvo que pareció disfrutar mucho de sus regalos y las sorpresas. Fue divertido, creo. Me reí mucho y también me quedé durante toda la tarde..._

 _Pero no fue lo único que ocurrió ese día._ _También sucedió que mi mamá intoxicó a Koushiro-san y que perdí otra oportunidad para ver a Tailmon. Y que un virus de computadora se volvió un digimon y amenazó con destruirlo todo._

 _Taichi estaba muy molesto conmigo cuando llegué a casa. ¡Dijo que un digimon muy poderoso había casi provocado la destrucción de Japón! ¿Un misil a punto de caer en Odaiba? A veces no se sí creerle todo a Taichi, pienso que exagera un poco... pero se veía tan exhausto que me sentí culpable cuando supe que todo era cierto. Koushiro-san lo confirmó, ¡incluso salió en las noticias! Mi hermano me había llamado dos veces a casa de Seri-chan y yo no quise volver._

 _Sé que debería haberlo venido pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto..._

 _Fui algo infantil, ¿no?_

 _Sentí pena por Koushiro-san, espero que se sienta mejor ahora que han pasado un par de días. Papá dice que se necesita fortaleza para vivir con las recetas de mamá y estoy de acuerdo con él. Antes, Taichi preparaba algunas cosas para los dos, cuando era pequeña y nos quedábamos solos. Pero ahora papá se ha encargado de aprender a cocinar algunas cosas._ _Mi abuela Tsuki nos envía bocadillos cuando vamos a verla (¡cocina delicioso!), como intuyendo que no aceptamos todas las ideas locas de mamá._

 _Le pregunté a Taichi sobre Tailmon, claro. Sinceramente me dolió que seguía sin poder verla y sí, también me sentía culpable por no haber regresado a casa temprano. No esperaba que fuese tan urgente, de verdad. No quería salirme de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis amigas —ya podía llamarlas amigas, ¿cierto?— pero tampoco había pensado que por mi negativa el mundo estaría en riesgo. Había sido malo de mi parte._

 _Creo que Taichi se sintió mal también por ser tan brusco. Me dijo que estaba bien, que me entendía, pero que la próxima vez que llámase pidiendo ayuda, yo tenía que responder._

 _Prometí que lo haría._


	30. 1 de abril de 2000

**Abril, 1.**

 _¿Que si me emociona empezar las clases de nuevo? Supongo que sí. Taichi es el que se queja cada vez que tiene que levantarse para ir a la escuela... Y mamá se pregunta que hará el año entrante, cuando empiece la escuela media. Yo creo que seguirá igual que ahora._

 _¡El que empezará la escuela media este año es Jou-san! Nos dijo que será una escuela privada así que lo veremos menos que ahora... ¡y es muy poco! Pero él es el mayor de todos, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. A veces me parece muy serio pero sé que es muy amable. También es muy responsable (¡Todo lo contrario a Taichi en ese sentido!) Mi hermano le hizo prometer que igual trataría de buscar tiempo para vernos. Y Yamato-san nos dijo qué Jou-san siempre cumple sus promesas._

 _Me gusta cuando llega la primavera, me gustan los primeros días de abril, el Hanami —¡hay tantas cosas para hacer!— y ver los árboles de cerezo cuando se llenan de flores._


	31. 3 de abril de 2000

**Abril, 3.**

 _Este año hubo muchos chicos nuevos en la clase. Bueno, no es que sean nuevos sino que iban a otras divisiones y yo no los conocía. El año anterior fui a segundo clase C y compartía el salón con mis amigas._ _Ahora estoy en la clase A. Ayane-chan me dijo que terminó en la clase C, otra vez._

 _Por suerte, Senri-chan está conmigo en el salón, aunque no estabámos sentadas juntas. Ella me saludó para decirme que podíamos hacer la tarea juntas este año..._ _¿Dije que ella es muy animada?_

 _Y hablando de personas animadas..._

 _Me tocó sentarme con un niño muy alegre. Él me recuerda mucho a Taichi (¡si incluso me dijo que iba al club de futbol de la escuela y que aspiraba a ser capitan algún día!) y no se quedó callado en toda la clase. Nos regañaron varias veces a los dos. ¡Pero yo estaba haciendo nada!_

 _De verdad, se parece mucho a mi hermano._ _Algo me dice que debo recordarlo bien._

 _Su nombre es Motomiya Daisuke._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Llega Daisuke a la vida de los Yagami!


	32. 11 de abril de 2000

**Abril, 11.**

 _¡Miko escapó! No estoy segura de por qué, seguro que Taichi le hizo algo. O papá. Fue raro no encontrarlo dormido en mi cama y cuando salí a buscarlo... ¡no estaba por ningún lado! ¿dónde habrá ido? ¡Es muy extraño que se escape!_

 _Mamá me dijo que los gatos son más independientes, que él volverá sin falta y que ya antes había salido de la casa y se paseaba libremente por las casas vecinas._

 _Miko, espero que vuelvas pronto._


	33. 24 de abril de 2000

**Abril, 24.**

 _¿Puedes creer que Miko apareció a unas calles de mi casa? No tengo idea de como terminó allí, pero cuando vino directamente hacia mí, noté su cascabel._

 _No es cosa mío el haberlo encontrado._

 _¿Adivinarías, si no te lo dijera? Fue Motomiya-kun. Él me había escuchado decir que Miko no aparecía y dijo que me ayudaría. ¿Me creerías si dijera que mi hermano lo conoce del club de futbol? Realmente es tan despistado como parece. Motomiya-kun no había hecho conexión en nuetros apellidos sino hasta que vio a mi hermano._

 _Taichi estaba feliz de que me hubiese ayudado a encontrarlo y que ahora fuese mi compañero en la escuela (porque Motomiya-kun se refiere a él como sempai, ¡estoy segura!)._

 _La verdad, a mí también me agrada._


	34. 13 de mayo de 2000

**Mayo, 13.**

 _¡Ha ocurrido algo increíble! La puerta al Mundo Digital se abrió de nuevo... ¡Y pudimos viajar otra vez! ¡Vimos a los digimon! ¡A nuestros amigos!_

 _Koushiro-san nos había pedido que vayamos a su casa porque le llegó un correo de Gennai-san —yo no sabía que Gennai-san seguía hablando con Koushiro-san pero, al parecer, así es— y entonces, viajamos al Mundo Digital... Por la computadora. No entiendo muy bien como funciona eso, realmente. Mi hermano y Yamato-san habían podido entrar al Internet antes (cuando lucharon contra Diablomon) pero ellos tampoco pueden explicarlo... ¿Quién sabe cómo es que funciona eso? Tal vez, Koushiro-san._

 _Es que hay tanto que decir que no sé por donde empezar. Fuimos al Mundo Digital, y nos encontramos con los digimon. Todos estábamos muy contentos de volver a vernos._

 _Tailmon no quería que le dejase mi silbato de nuevo, dijo que me pertenecía y me lo regresó. A pesar de que yo quería traerlo conmigo le prometí que yo se lo daría a ella la próxima vez que nos viésemos... Así que ahora lo tengo conmigo, pero se lo daré a Tailmon cuando la puerta al Mundo Digital vuelva a abrirse... Y le haré prometer que me lo devolverá la siguiente vez. Creo que ella encontró muy divertida mi idea, pero no se opuso._

 _Porque mi silbato me daba la sensación que volveríamos a vernos, una excusa. No quiero perder eso._

 _Pero como Takeru-kun dijo, ahora más que nunca, tenemos razones para creer que volveremos._

 _¿Qué pasó allí? Pues... Gennai-san nos pidió algo... nos pidió que le demos los poderes de los emblemas para liberar a las fuerzas del bien que habían sido encerradas por los Dark Masters. No fue difícil, solo teníamos que pedirle a nuestros emblemas sus poderes. Yo no sé como funcionan realmente los emblemas (creo que hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo) pero si sé que funcionó porque un arcoiris de luz nos envolvió y fue hermoso._

 _No sabemos quiénes son esas fuerzas misteriosas o dónde estaban encerradas pero parece que son muy, muy importantes para mantener el equilibrio del mundo y era esencial que nosotros las liberasemos. Me pregunto si alguna vez las conoceremos._

 _¿Lo más triste de todo? Tailmon no podrá digievolucionar de nuevo en Angewomon. No es que sea demasiado grave ahora que todo está bien en el Mundo Digital, pero todos nos desanimamos un poco con la noticia. Todos... Excepto Takeru-kun. Él cree que volveremos a verlos digievolucionar._

 _Gennai-san también nos dejó quedarnos unas horas en el Mundo Digital (solo hasta que la puerta se cerró, otra vez) y los digimon nos contaron lo que estuvieron haciendo cuando estabamos separados. Ellos estaban muy felices._

 _Es lo mejor que podría haber pasado, ¿verdad? Estoy deseando que la puerta vuelva a abrirse una vez más. Y que ojalá pueda quedarse así, para siempre..._

* * *

 **N/A:** El sacrificio de los emblemas, basado ligeramente en el capítulo de 02 donde Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru lo explican y también en el segmento de Jou del CD drama, que se ubica en mayo del 2000, donde él le cuenta a Shuu que él y sus amigos fueron llamados a ver a los digimons.


	35. 17 de mayo de 2000

**Mayo, 17.**

 _Hay algo diferente ahora que nos reunimos con nuestros digimon. No sabría explicarlo muy bien porque es algo que solo puedo… sentir. ¿Es raro? La verdad, sí lo es._

 _Viajar al Mundo Digital fue una oportunidad para estar todos juntos de nuevo, algo que no ocurre tan seguido como nos gustaría (es que no podemos esperar que sea igual que lo que pasó el año anterior)._ _Pero fue muy agradable, me divertí mucho._

 _Ahora que estoy más tranquila, te contaré en más detalle lo que pasó._

 _Puedo decirte que lo primero que Gabumon dijo a Yamato-san es que tiene el pelo más largo y le pidió que tocase una canción para él con su armónica. Sora-san ya no usa su sombrero desde hace tiempo ero eso Piyomon no lo sabía y se sorprendió._ _Mimi-chan recuperó su sombrero rosa. Al parecer Palmon había hecho todo lo posible para recuperarlo cuando salió volando en nuestra despedida y estaba un poco decepcionada cuando vio que Mimi-chan había llevado otro._

 _Jou-san está en la escuela media ahora y Gomamon le deseó mucha suerte con sus estudios. Él estuvo en el curso de verano, en clases intensivas porque quería esforzarse mucho para entrar en un instituto privado._ _Taichi se queja de que pasa mucho tiempo estudiando y casi nunca quiere reunirse con nosotros. Supongo que Jou-san es muy aplicado y a mí hermano no le gusta estudiar, así que por eso no pueden llegar a un acuerdo._

 _Patamon y Tailmon se acercaron para decirnos que teníamos razón: volvimos a encontrarnos y Pátamon estaba más convencido que nunca que nos veríamos después que mi hermano y Yamato-san vencieron a Dirablomon. Pienso que se parece mucho a Takeru-kun en eso._

 _Tentomon nos dijo que Koushiro-san les enviaba noticias sobre nosotros cada cierto tiempo y fue una sorpresa. Yo no sabía que él podía hacer eso (Gennai nos explicó que no todos los mensajes llegaban por lo inestable que era la conexión entre los dos mundos) y ambos se comprometieron a mantenerse en contacto. Incluso hablaban de volvernos a reunir cuando nos necesitasen._

 _Me encanta ir al Mundo Digital, realmente, pero desearía que no tuviésemos que ir solo cuando hay peligro._

 _Me pregunto si siempre será así._


	36. 2 de julio del 2000

**Julio, 2.**

 _¿Te has olvidado de mí? Realmente espero que no porque hace tiempo quería volver y no encontraba mucho para contarte sobre estos días. Tengo nuevos amigos, como Daisuke-kun, Ayane-chan y Senri-chan. Ellos son muy agradables. Ayane me ha dicho que no había tenido una amiga como yo antes, creo que podría ser una amiga muy especial._

 _Quisiera decir que hemos tenido muchas noticias de los digimon... Pero, salvo unos cuantos mensajes que Gennai-san le ha mandado a Koushiro, no hemos tenido muchas novedades._

 _Aún así, no pierdo la esperanza. Sé que volveremos a vernos. Sigue siendo nuestro turno de esperar. Y esta vez, no soy la única que lo hace._


	37. 4 de julio de 2000

**Julio, 4.**

 _Quiero confesarte algo: me sentía muy sola. No, no en estos días. Antes. Antes que mi hermano recordase a los demás, antes de reencontrarme con Koromon. Antes de que Sora, Koushiro y los demás volviesen a casa y me contasen una historia. Antes de conocer a Takeru..._

 _Me sentía muy sola porque yo recordaba. Porque podía verlos, porque sabía... sabía que había monstruos en la oscuridad y que, aunque no todos eran malos, muchos lo eran..._

 _Taichi me cuida siempre, pero... Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? De volver a sentirme así de sola._

 _Yo... ahora me siento mejor. Debía decirlo, aunque sea una sola vez._


	38. 23 de julio de 2000

**Julio, 23.**

 _¡Estamos en vacaciones de verano! Mi hermano dice que se siente nostálgico, que le recuerda a lo que pasó el año pasado y sé que los chicos también están emocionados por la fecha, yo también. Bueno, no sé explicar como me siento. Agosto se siente tan cerca y a la vez... No te conté, ¿verdad? El año pasado cuando volvimos del Mundo Digital, hicimos un acuerdo: cada primero de agosto será para nosotros, para recordar a nuestros digimons. Será nuestro primer aniversario, nuestra celebración..._

 _Me pregunto si los digimon piensan en nosotros, si saben que día volvimos a casa... Sé que para ellos el tiempo es diferente, aunque en nuestros mundos los días tengan la misma duración. Quisiera saber si piensan en que tal vez... ¿Y si la puerta se abre este primero de agosto también? Creo que sería muy bueno, pero Koushiro-kun no ha dicho que sea posible._

 _No sé que sucederá, no realmente, pero este es nuestro primer aniversario con los digimon y es para nosotros._


End file.
